


Ghost, Reduced to Silence

by Nazorin76



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Amnesia, Blood and Injury, Gen, Hiatus, M/M, Muteness, On Hiatus, Slow To Update, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazorin76/pseuds/Nazorin76
Summary: Kuroko is hurt in a car accident and becomes mute, and has amnesia from his head injury.  Kagami volunteers to help him recover as much as he can.
Relationships: Kagami Taiga & Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 14





	Ghost, Reduced to Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Writing prompt from aliceintumblerand for kagakuroprompts
> 
> Kuroko is hurt in car accident and becomes mute. Kagami rushes to the hospital to see him and relived to find kuroko awake, but he walks in kuroko is silently crying and trying to speak, wishing he talked more before this. Kagami comforts him and becomes the koga to his Mitobe <3 it can be temporary from shock of seeing so much blood. Kagami helps kuroko through his nightmares from this event and it's his confession while kuroko is sleeping that allows him to talk again. Or it can be permanent.
> 
> I decided to add one of my fav tropes, amnesia for bonus ouch!

Kuroko is naturally invisible, like seeing a ghost. Today at the end of basketball practice, Koganei tripped…and took down Mitobe, who fell on Kagami and Kuroko. Kuroko knocked his head against the floor, enough to get a little dizzy and decide to sit out the last few minutes of practice. 

“Let’s go, last five minutes! Work hard until the end!” Hyuuga calls from the sidelines, observing the team next to Riko.

“Ah, sorry, sorry! Are you guys okay?” Mitobe nods, moving to help Kagami and Kuroko up. 

Kuroko is checked hastily for a concussion, and is suggested to visit the doctor. Kuroko insists he is fine. Kagami walks with him to the hospital after practice. The doctor tells him he is okay, but should take it easy for a few days. It is not the same doctor as who treated him after he was injured by Kise, because Kise’s school is in a different district. Kagami and Kuroko part after Kuroko convinces him that he can walk home alone. Kagami tells him to take care, and that he’ll see him when he can come to practice. Kuroko walks through the streets of the town…distracted…he drops his basketball and it rolls into the street…he checks to see if cars are coming, none are. Simple enough. He picks up the ball, bending over to do so, but when standing up he becomes dizzy and sways, the moment is extended. He hears Kagami calling for him and turns to look for him. A car comes around the bend and screeches to a halt, but not in time. The cars and trees along the side of the road obscure the driver’s and Kuroko’s view.

Sound stops for Kuroko. The sun has started to set, so the car’s lights are on. He begins to turn towards it. The car slams into him and throws him into a bike rack, domino chaining them all over. The driver leaps out of the car after a second of disbelief, rushing to his aide.

“Hey! Hey, kid, are you okay?! God, I didn’t even see him…! Hey…!”

Kuroko raises a hand and sees it dripping blood. (Blood… …ah, it’s my blood.) Blood seeps through his clothes, slowly to him, quickly to the driver, and his eyelids flutter closed. He hears Kagami calling his name, but he’s suddenly so tired… (Just…a few minutes, Kagami…ah…where’s my ball?)

He hears beeping in the distance. He dreams of a basketball game. He sees Kagami. Something is different today. Kagami seems more lovely[handsome?]…? But why is he yelling? Why am I playing without him? Or is he playing without me? Why – ah, there’s the buzzer. Kagami, the game is over, why are you yelling? He looks around for Kagami but doesn’t see him…doesn’t see anything- his vision is white, but fades to black like looking up from the bottom of a body of water… his eyes open slowly.

He is in a pristine hospital room. There are bouquets of flowers scattered about and a stack of get well cards on the bedside table next to a cup of water. There is a new basketball in the corner of the room. He locates the source of the beeping. A heart monitor, monitoring him. He realizes that he can’t turn his head very far. He tries to move his arms. He notices the IV. His arms are bandaged, one in a cast. Judging by how difficult it is to breathe, his chest must be bandaged as well. He tries to move is legs and deduces that one of them is in a splint. After taking in his surroundings, he simply lays back down in a defeated position. The window is curtained. Visiting hours are over, as it is nighttime. He closes his eyes and tries to remember. He can feel the blood trickling down his neck, the bike handles jabbing into his back, the chain slicing into his flesh, he can hear someone yelling at him, and the blood, the blood…on his hand, blinding him, he can feel the blood rushing in his ears, it pounding through his heart. The blood, the blood…

Kuroko had never been any more squeamish than any other child, and in fact had been less phased by it than others in his class. At least on the outside. He wasn’t an outwardly emotional child, and was an even less expressive adolescent. His entire world seemed to be neatly contained within his mind and heart. He didn’t like blood, but not many people were very comfortable around it. I’m assuming that his true feelings are safely masked by his deadpan snarkiness. But he felt it leave his body and each pump depleting his supply. He was bathed in it-

A nurse comes in to check on him and notices that he seems to be having another nightmare. She quietly talks to him. “Your friends came by to see you again today. They’re a little silly…you see, well, you probably know, but they don’t seem to get along with each other…but they all come whenever they can to see you. They miss you very much, and frequently mention how much they want to play basketball with you. I can’t help but overhear sometimes, they speak loudly…I’m sorry. But they all seem to be genuinely good people…your basketball team. Although, perhaps I should tell you that the one who stays the longest is Kagami-kun.”

Kuroko hears his name, and his eyes open, searching. He sees the nurse and is disappointed that she is not Kagami, but his face doesn’t show it, to a stranger.

“Ah, you’re awake. I’m glad. Don’t try to talk, please. You may want to, but your neck was damaged in the accident. I’m terribly sorry. Your vocal chords will need some time to heal. You may be confused right now. Do you remember your name? Can you tell me what it is?”

Kuroko thought for a minute, and then slowly nodded. He was about to open his mouth, but he had a sudden, imaginative flash of inhaling blood, drowning in it- and clamped his mouth shut tight. The nurse watches him quietly, as he struggles with this feeling, but becomes slowly more distressed. The nurse holds out a hand, offering the comfort of human touch. “My name is Marie. We’ve been worried about you. You’re okay, now. This is the Shinaguchi hospital in district 23. The current time is 3:40 am. You’re okay, now. You had a trauma, but you’re recovering. If you like, I can call your parents, and you can talk to them on the phone. Visiting hours are over, you see.” Kuroko takes deep breaths and barely manages to calm himself down. “If you don’t mind, I’m going to call the doctors in now, so they can check up on you, okay? Then you can relax.” She smiles as she stands and bows and presses a button, speaking into an intercom. “Dr. Suzuki? The patient in room 45, floor 2 is awake. He may be ready to see you.” Kuroko is still foggy headed, but doesn’t struggle much as the doctor checks his eyes, temperature, etc.

After the tests, the doctors deem him fit to return to sleep, which he does. He wakes up in the afternoon of the next day.

“I would rather you try not to talk just yet. I can just ask what you want, and you can nod yes, and shake your head no, okay?”

“Do you want to watch some TV?” She holds the remote. Kuroko takes a few seconds to nod. The nurse seems pleased. “If you like, I can get you something to eat. You might be hungry. She brings in a tray of simple foods and offers to feed him. He resists, refusing to open his mouth, shaking his head. He is very lucky that he’s never broken his nose and that his sinuses work perfectly.

The next day. “Here is a pencil and paper to write with.” She pulls them from the bedside table drawer. “Can you write your name for me?” Kuroko looks at her, then the paper. Then at his hands. They shake slightly. He tentatively takes the pencil and paper and writes in wobbly letters KUROKO TETSUYA. The nurse is delighted.

“Now, I can ask you- how do you feel?” “How long-“

“You’ve been unconscious for about a week, now. Of course your parents were notified of your accident, and your school.” Kuroko contemplates this for a minute. He sinks into the uncomfortable hospital cot.

“Do you want to see your family?” After a pause, a nod.

**Author's Note:**

> Man I wrote this forever ago. If/when I start this up again my writing style has probably changed a bit haha. Still gotta finish the Akaashi match!


End file.
